


We'll See

by mmmdraco



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Crack, Drabble, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji pretends it was an accident... It wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll See

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Persona 4 kink meme](http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/543.html?thread=1993503#t1993503) as a quick crack!fill.

Souji sat impaled on Kanji's cock, riding it hard for all he was worth and trying to get back the hard-on he'd had only minutes before as Kanji had been preparing him with his fingers and tongue. Now the reality was that the slight burn in his ass had made his erection subside, and the bouncing on the other man's cock wasn't doing great things for his bladder which had been approaching uncomfortably full when Kanji had finally made his move. Souji hadn't wanted to discourage him and had jumped right in by pushing Kanji's jacket off of his shoulders and starting in on his shirt, but he was regretting it now.

Now, he had to pee. Really badly. He knew that if he were to shove off and run to the bathroom, then Kanji would agonize for a while about what he had done wrong, so- Souji reached down to grab his cock and concentrated, letting the piss stream out across Kanji's chest. Kanji shouted at the first splash of it against his collarbone and tried to scramble out from under Souji, but Souji just sat down harder on Kanji's cock. "Senpai! What the hell are you doing?"

When he'd finished, Souji felt his dick start to harden again and he started to thrust himself back on Kanji again. "Sorry, it was an accident. I didn't think I could make it to the bathroom in time. It's okay, right?"

Kanji blushed as he looked away from Souji. "I- I guess I kinda liked it."

Souji ran his hands down Kanji's chest, almost splashing in the puddles of urine on his skin. "I liked it, too."

"Can I do it to you next time?" Kanji asked as his cheeks reddened even further.

"We'll see," Souji said and continued fucking himself on Kanji's cock.


End file.
